pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
2010-2011 Pathology Residency Applicants
Please post program and date you were offered your interview below. Names/SDN usernames are totally optional. This page was created for the following SDN thread: http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showthread.php?t=761730&page=5 Alabama University of Alabama -- (9/15) pathstu, Entgegen (9/21) biotin (10/11) jenesaispas0005 Baptist Health System -- (10/6) biotin University of South Alabama (10/15) jenesaispas0005 Arizona University of Arizona -- (10/12) Entgegen California Cedars-Sinai -- (9/22) alphine UCLA- onioneyo (10/20) UCSF-- PathApplicant, +1 (11/15) UC-San Diego -- (9/27) onioneyo Stanford-- PathApplicant Colorado Penrose-St.Francis -- (9/11) JudeVitt University of Colorado -- (10/19) biotin Connecticut Yale -- (9/20) biotin, FlaPath, PathApplicant, Firewood99, onioneyo Florida Orlando Health -- (9/14) FlaPath University of Florida-Jacksonville -- (9/21) biotin,(9/29) Micropath Mount Sinai Miami Beach -- FlaPath University of Florida -- Gainesville -- (10/1) Entgegen, biotin, FlaPath, Firewood99 University of Miami -- FlaPath Georgia Emory -- (9/7)onioneyo, (9/8) pathstu, JudeVitt, FlaPath (9/22) biotin (9/15) HenselaeHouse Medical College of Georgia -- (9/20) biotin Hawaii University of Hawaii -- (9/17) orphan annie, IMG with GC Illinois Northwestern-PTSP -- (10/2) onioneyo, (10/6) Firewood99 University of Chicago -- FlaPath University of Illinois Chicago-- HenselaeHouse Rush -- (10/6) Firewood99 Indiana Ball State -- (9/30) jenesaispas0005, Firewood99 Indiana University -- (10/5) jenesaispas0005, Entgegen, Firewood99 Iowa University of Iowa -- (9/19) Pathstu, Firewood99 Kansas KUMC -- (10/4) Entgegen Kentuky Univ of Louisville-(10/20) onioneyo, GoodNewsEvery1 Univ of Kentucky -- (10/18) GoodNewsEvery1, jenesaispas0005 Louisiana LSUHSC-NO -- (9/24) HenselaeHouse Tulane -- (9/28) Hamartoma, Entgegen, HenselaeHouse, Firewood99 LSUHSC-Shreveport -- biotin Maryland University of Maryland -- (9/13, 9/14) Hamartoma, alphine Johns Hopkins -- FlaPath Massachusetts Baystate/Tufts -- (9/14) Micropath; (9/16) orphan annie; (9/20) daffodils82 BIDMC -- (9/15) GoodNewsEvery1, FlaPath, PathApplicant, onioneyo Brigham and Women -- (10/4) onioneyo Michigan Henry Ford -- (9/9) IMG with GC (10/15) Micropath St. John's Hosp & Med Center -- (9/15) orphan annie University of Michigan -- (9/17) alphine, (10/5) Firewood99 Minnesota Mayo Clinic -- (9/30) Entgegen, FlaPath (10/5) Firewood99 Univ of Minnesota -- (9/23) onioneyo Missouri Washington University -- (9/21) biotin, PathApplicant, Firewood99 U of Missouri-Columbia -- (10/4) Firewood99 New Hampshire Dartmouth -- (10/13) GoodNewsEvery1 New Jersey UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School -- (9/30) Hamartoma UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School -- (9/30) Hamartoma New Mexico University of New Mexico - (9/13) pathstu, Entgegen, wiki23, biotin New York Albert Einstein -- (9/8) alphine Columbia -- FlaPath (yay), PathApplicant Cornell--(10/18) onioneyo, FlaPath Mt Sinai-NYC --(10/4) onioneyo SUNY Downstate Medical Center- (16/9) Micropath; (9/30) orphan annie University of Rochester -- (9/22) GoodNewsEvery1 NYU-- FlaPath North Carolina UNC -- (10/1) GoodNewsEvery1, biotin, onioneyo Wake Forest -- (10/7) biotin, onioneyo, Firewood99, jenesaispas0005 Duke--(10/7) onioneyo, (10/13) Firewood99, HenselaeHouse, biotin, GoodNewsEvery1, jenesaispas0005, FlaPath East Carolina University -- (10/12) jenesaispas0005 Ohio Cleveland Clinic -- (10/5) jenesaispas0005, GoodNewsEvery1, Firewood99, Entgegen, onioneyo Ohio State Univ -- (9/10) pathstu, GoodNewsEvery1, Entgegen, jenesaispas0005, (9/23) IMG with GC MetroHealth/Case -- (9/10) jenesaispas0005 University Hospitals Case Medical Center -- (9/15) GoodNewsEvery1, jenesaispas0005 (9/22) alphine University of Toledo -- (9/27) jenesaispas0005 Univ of Cincinnati-(10/11) onioneyo, WackoForFlacco, HenselaeHouse, GoodNewsEvery1, jenesaispas0005 Oklahoma University of Oklahoma -- (10/4) biotin Oregon OHSU -- (10/8) Firewood99 Pennsylvania University of Pennsylvania -- (9/14) GoodNewsEvery1, onioneyo UPMC -- (9/15) jenesaispas0005, (9/17) wiki23, GoodNewsEvery1, Firewood99 (10/5) biotin, (10/11) onioneyo Allegheny General -- (9/17) jenesaispas0005 Drexel -- (10/12) Hamartoma, (10/19) biotin Thomas Jefferson -- (10/13) biotin Penn State -- (10/12) GoodNewsEvery1 Rhode Island Brown -- (9/20) GoodNewsEvery1, FlaPath South Carolina MUSC -- (10/4) Entgegen, HenselaeHouse, biotin, Firewood99, onioneyo Tennessee East Tennessee State University -- (9/8) JudeVitt UTHSC Memphis -- (9/22) jenesaispas0005, Pathstu, biotin,Micropath (10/8) UTMC Knoxville -- (9/29) HenselaeHouse, biotin Vanderbilt -- (9/20) biotin, Pathstu, GoodNewsEvery1, onioneyo, HenselaeHouse Texas Methodist Houston -- (9/16) Entgegen, wiki23, Firewood99 Texas A&M Scott & White -- (9/14) Entgegen UT Southwestern -- (9/19) Entgegen, onioneyo, (9/22) biotin,(9/23) Micropath UT Houston -- (9/21) Entgegen, biotin UT San Antonio -- (9/24) Entgegen, biotin, HenselaeHouse, (10/29) orphanannie Baylor Dallas -- (9/27) Entgegen UTMB -- (10/1) Entgegen, biotin Baylor Houston -- (10/6) Entgegen, biotin, (10/7) orphan annie, onioneyo Virginia University of Virginia -- (9/10) JudeVitt, GoodNewsEvery1, (9/14) biotin, (9/23) HenselaeHouse, (10/1) jenesaispas0005, (9/10) Firewood99 Virginia Commonwealth University Health System -- (9/22) Entgegen, jenesaispas0005, Pathstu, biotin, HenselaeHouse Washington UW- (10/15), Washington D.C. NIH -- (9/8) onioneyo George Washington University -- (9/16) JudeVitt Georgetown University -- (10/7) orphan annie West Virginia West Virginia University -- (10/8) GoodNewsEvery1